transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Impromptu Intel Meeting
Command Center - - Outskirts of San Francisco Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the big scanner sitting against the far wall. Looking like Teletran One's bigger cousin, the main computer that is Metroplex sits there checking the perimeter defenses of Autobot City. The gigantic viewer currently shows the exterior shot outside of Autobot City, a pastoral view of a wide plain surrounded by a large conifer forest. Several smaller monitors show different pictures, some of Earth by orbital satellite, others of various computer graphics, giving the viewer the current situation on Earth at a moment's notice. Next to the main computer is a FTL communications terminal used for talking to Cybertron, Junkion, and other worlds. It is linked to Blaster's main communications tower located upstairs. Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the wall to the right of the main computer is a large, recently finished portrait of Optimus Prime with Prowl and Ironhide in the background. A small caption below reads, "Until All Are One". Contents: Red Alert's Desk Teletran Two Sensor Station Jazz enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Jazz has arrived. Jazz is still limping when he comes walking back into the command center to check in, although, it may just be for effect in all honesty. He'd been banged up pretty bad, but a few days in the repair bay seem like they've done their job on getting him recuperated. He's got a datapad in hand, and is looking at it, but the way his head bobs back and forth one would guess that perhaps he's listening to some sort of music on his internal's as he walks, and indeed, every now and then his limp misses a step as he does a little skip in time with the music. "Jazz! After all that abuse from Firestar, you can still walk??" Arcee calls over from her terminal, looking stunned. "Well you're making a tremendous recovery. You'll never guess what we got. And you'll NEVER guess who we have to thank for it." Jazz stops his little jivestepping as he comes in, his optics look up when Arcee addresses him and he immediately changes his audio output to share the music, at the same time making sure he can hear what she's saying. http://youtu.be/MS4_Z84-rRE is suddenly coming in a bit more subtley than if Blaster were in the room, filling the command center with the chorus of 'FLAAAASH! Ohh ohhhh, he'll save everyone one of us!' as he looks across at Arcee. "Hey there Arcee, good to be up an' about, and outta that medbay..yeesh..thought I was gonna have an extra arm welded on or somethin.." he grins as he turns to head over that way, "Lay the good news on me Numbah One!" he says as he grabs a chair and spins it around to sit backwards in it. Arcee beams a cheerful smile. It's a proud smile, to be sure, even though it wasn't her deed...because she's so happy she's actually got this assignment now. That, and she sure is pleased that news travelled through the ranks until someone was able to deliver on this assignment. She even taps her toe to Flash Gordon. Taptaptaptaptaptap, Tssshh. "Maybe you should be sitting down," she chuckles. "This news was delivered late last cycle, by Prowl." She hands Jazz a datachip. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Prowl (Conn) Date: Fri May 30 22:58:36 2014 Folder: 0 Message: 41 Status: Read Subject: Scan Data=Arcee - ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scan Data=Arcee - I have the information from the Combaticon. Please find the scan data attached. -Prowl The data includes a brain module scan, as well as detailed full-body scans. The files have been imported from the security systems on the Varas Centralus, a supply freighter stationed in the Orion Nebula. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Taking the datachip and looking at it, Jazz whistles, "That's ol' Prowl for ya..dependable!" he says approvingly, obviously very heartened by the news that the scans have FINALLY been accomplished on the slippery Combaticon. "This is great news Arcee! Make sure an' relay congratulations to Prowl, an' get this out to Blaster and Elita One for analysis at top priority. I don't think we should make use of the information to scramble the drone controls yet though, let's hold it in reserve, an' see if we can't trigger a scrambler wave while the Decepticon's are usin' the drones for a big push.." he says with a wicked grin. "Right! That should mess them up about as much as the DJD has! And speaking of this return of the DJD...what an opportune time for the Decepticons to be running around like a herd of panicked turborats," Arcee says. "Why, I can't help but envy those Bots who know a thing or two about holograms. This is just going to be like a big party for them." "Arcee! Now, those DJD are bad mamma jamma's.. I mean, the DJD strike terror into the hearts of the most stalwart Decepticon's. Usin' that against them is psychological warfare an' could cause irreperable harm to the Decepticon's psyche's..not ta mention creating panic amongst th' ranks an causing widespread desertion and dereliction o' duty.." he looks incredibly stern and almost offended by the suggestion before his optic visor brightens and he grins, "I dig it!" Hound peers in the doorway. "...Did I hear someone mention holograms?" He asks with a good natured smile, then takes a step inside. "Arcee, Jazz." He nods to each respectfully. Arcee blinks for a moment, then begins laughing after Jazz drops the stern facade and gives the idea his blessing. Her attention turns toward Hound in the doorway, and she motions him inside. "Yes! One of the two masters of holograms, please, give us your feedback. How difficult would it be to get convincing holographic scans of these DJD agents?" Jazz flashes gang signs in Hound's direction as 'hello', his fingers forming what looks like an 'A'. "How's the tree's ol' buddy?" Hound steps in and walks to stand near the other two. Then the green Autobot strokes his chin throughtfully. "Hmmm.... Well, actually *finding* and *scanning* the DJD could be difficult, but it might be doable... IF intelligence happens to know were they are? Otherwise..." more chin stroking. "...Well, I *could* try something, using the record we have of them. Though it wouldn't be as good as a real, full-body scan. But in bad light or something it could do the trick..." Then he grins and nods to Jazz again. "They are doing well!" He grins and looks to Arcee, "Aren't they, Arcee? We sure showed those tree poachers the other day...." Jazz grins, "I may be able to help with that a bit, I can ease on up to Nebulos an help out with looking into things there. Figure getting some optics on location to check things out would be a good idea, an I can move around more easily without detection than most folks. Besides, haven' visited Nebulos in a while..just gotta find mah jacket and fedora, ya know what I mean?" he grins. "Arcee, wanna make a note that I'm headin' up that way in your report an' may be outta touch for a bit?" "Yeah, we got those poachers *good*. Moonracer completely totalled their ride, great shooting on her part," Arcee recalls, grinning at Hound. "Don't think those tree poachers will be back in business anytime soon." She nods to Jazz. "Be careful up there, I know the 'typical' Decepticon is pretty unbalanced in the processor, but these DJD agents are complete lunatics. I think you're just the guy to be sneaking around up there, though, because much like Hound here or even Blurr, you've got your own knack for hiding in plain sight." Hound nods to Jazz. "Yes! That would be immensely helpful... if you can get me some scans of the DJD, *I* can do the rest." He grins again. "Heh, I think I could definitely mess with some Decepticon minds.... such as they are, anyway. Could be rather... humorous, actually." His grin only widens at Arcee's comment. "Yes! Thanks again for letting me know about that... I am so glad we were able to step in and do some good. I think those poachers WILL think twice before trying anything again." There's a grin from Jazz at the comments, and he pulls something from a compartment on his thigh, holding it up with a laugh as he displays the detonator switch, "Not just that, but I got a little surprise if they think they're gonna cram ol' Jazz legs first into a blender an' see if he kick's an screams. See how well they like a full yield blast from this little baby here.." he puts it back into the compartment and nods. "I'll get ya all the scans I can Hound, let ya wreak some havoc on the enemy morale..good ol' chaos.." Arcee always feels like she's in the room with living legends when the Ark vets are around, despite the fact that she's been around roughly about as long as they have, although their lives took drastic turns when she remained on Cybertron, and they ended up crash-landed on Earth to continue the struggle there. Sometimes she wonders how things would be different had she been on the Ark as well. All she knows is, the Ark vets have a collective experience that binds them together closer than some combiner teams she's seen. They're almost like brothers in arms. "OK. We got Rewind and Sky Lynx headed out to Candios soon -- that may yield some more information we can use -- and the drone information can only help us, now, with the ongoing problems in Nova Cronum, the increasing tension in Stanix, and now with Retoris. I'll be monitoring all of this stuff while you're gone." Hound grins and nods at Jazz. "Yes... Sometimes we can win a battle without even lifting a weapon or clenching a fist. And I like that, when it's possible. Though, unfortunately, it isn't always... not with these sorts." His expression clouds slightly, then returns to its usual good-natured state. He looks over at Arcee, nodding to her information as well. "I'm glad to hear that. It sounds like you two have been busy really jumpstarting things around here. I'm confident you'll both get things done, and please, let me know if there's anyway I can assist." A grin. "....Like these DJD holograms." "Sounds like a plan Arcee, an' you're doin' a great job. Just try an coordinate with Elita and Sky Lynx. I'd love to be able to use the signal and the holograms as a double whammy.. Maybe even coordinate with considerable reinforcements..really get a good sudden push going while they're off balance. Maybe even use it to push them back out of Nova Cronum. I think it's gonna take a lot of coordination to pull it off though..maybe get Blurr to take care of coordinatin' things.." "Thanks! Really, Hound, I can't think of anything better than putting up a big image of those goons, and watching Decepticons just FLEE in terror! Of course, they may eventually catch on to it, but while it's in that window of opportunity, why NOT exploit it to the max?" Arcee chuckles. "And it's a pretty peaceful way of defusing situations, too, all in all." Giving Jazz a grin, she nods and says, "I'll see what I can do, it's tricky to anticipate what the Decepticons are going to do, but I think we have field ops in all the crucial places right now. If Blurr gets in contact with Sandstorm or Roadbuster, that could really set things in motion because the Wreckers do not take kindly to that area being mucked around with." She hesitates when Blurr is mentioned. Well, she's definitely working with him closer than anyone else, that's for sure. "He's usually already out doing what I wanted him to do anyhow, before I even have to ask him," she admits. Hound nods to Jazz. "Yes, if we use things like DJD holograms to distract the Cons or create fear and hesitation, that opens up new opportunities for us to acieve some of our goals." He chuckles at Arcee's comment. "Yes, I admit I do get a kick out of it sometimes... and it does the job peacefully. Sometimes." "Of course he is, Blurr's the best when it comes ta gettin' it done! I don' think he goes on rest cycles, stops for fuel, or otherwise does anything that migh' slow im' down at all anyway.. If anyone can get all the messages out, make sure everyone's in place, and keep us on track to have everyone moving in the right direction at the right time, it'd be Blurr.." He grins, "an I'm glad to hear that the two of you are workin' together so well on top of things. You seem to be settlin' in good, an' really get getting things done!" "Oh, that reminds me..." Arcee looks innocent. "There seems to be a picture circulating around with, uh...me carrying a passed-out Blurr through Central Park in New York...very obviously doctored photo." She *ahems*. "If you happen to see it, just...don't show it to him, okay? Might make him upset. It's just a tabloid doing what tabloids do." Hound grins. "Yes. I haven't really seen him much, but I guess that's the life of an Intelligence field operative... always on assignment." His optics open a little wider in surprise as Arcee mentions to photo, but he just smiles and says nothing besides, "...Heh...understood." There's a little chuckle from Jazz, "Uh-huh..hot date Arcee?" he asks in a teasing tone, smirking at the femme. "I promise that I won't show him the photo..an I'll even keep that promise so long as I never need any favors from ya down tha road.." he says with a grin. Arcee rubs her forehead in embarassment, and grins. "...He just has...issues, with energex, that's all," she says. "But, you know, unless you're Prowl, sometimes, you just need to imbibe a little and wind down. Problem is, he has no real protocol for 'winding down', so it hits him pretty hard...I will neither confirm nor deny those New York Post photos, that's all I'm saying," Arcee adds. Hound laughs, and nods. "Mum's the word, if I ever see those. I promise." "Noted..and..that's odd, I'd ha figured his systems would burn through it super fast so he'd have a harder time gettin' all Blast Off'ed up.." he muses, then shrugs, "learn somethin' new every day. Well kiddos, I got a shuttle to Nebulos to go stow away on since we're currently banned from the planet and whatnot, so I'll let everyone get back to their party while I go see what parts of that interstellar liner no one is carefully inspectin'.." Arcee mouths a silent 'thank you!' to Hound, still looking a bit sheepish. Then she points at Jazz. "You be careful, hiding in plain sight -- and if you happen to see Blaster before you sneak out of here, ask him what happened to the party he promised. I feel like he owes us a party, now." There's a grin and a nod from Jazz, "I hear that, haven't had a good ol' mixer in forever. We gotta get something going.." he agrees, "I'll look into it when I get back if nothin' else.." he says as he heads out. Category:Autobots Category:Logs Category:2035